Veneno
by Arjuy
Summary: ¿Por qué Snow llegó a ser como es? . Esta historia intentará responder esta pregunta propuesta por karou everdeen en el foro Diente de León
1. Chapter 1

**VENENO**

Disclaimer: Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

Este fic corresponde a "Pidiendo teselas" del Foro "El diente de león".

Para: karou everdeen

Petición: ¿Por qué Snow llegó a ser como es?

….el mundo es redondo, el mudo rueda;

si mañana, rodando, este veneno

envenena a su vez, ¿por qué acusarme?

¿puedo dar más de lo que a mí me dieron?

LXXIX(55) G.A. Bécquer

**CAPITULO 1: Cuando el veneno empieza a correr**

El muchacho estaba asustado. Había visto la muerte demasiadas veces ya en su corta vida como para saber que no quería perder a otro ser querido nunca más

Llevaba al pie de su cama cuatro días, ni ruegos, ni ordenes había podido quitarlo de ese lugar.

Repentinamente la mujer se movió y él tomó una de sus finas manos, apretándosela suavemente, con cariño

-Tranquila, mamá….estoy aquí

Victoria Storm sonrió reconociendo al muchacho

-Hijo...-levantó la mano débilmente para acariciar el aniñado rostro

-Shhh no hables... no te esfuerces…- Susurró el chico, temiendo que el esfuerzo fuese demasiado para ella

-…lo...mandaste…llamar?….

-Sí, madre….el tío Fulvio fue por él…

-Debe venir…no puede…no puede…ignorarnos, no…ahora…no ahora…

\- ¡NO LO NECESITAMOS! -El rostro del muchacho se volvió rojo de furia

-No seas...duro...con él...nos dio…todo…lo que nos…podía…dar…

-siempre lo defiendes... –susurró molesto, mordiéndose los labios para no soltar lo que realmente pensaba_-….ese hombre no vale nada_

-es….tu padre, hijo

-…y le debo respeto…lo sé…-Suspiró el muchacho

De pronto la puerta de la habitación del sanatorio se abrió y una enfermera asomó la cabeza

-Es bueno verla despierta. Tiene una visita esperando, señora Storm

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius Snow recorrió el pasillo en silencio, ignorando las miradas curiosas a su paso.

-Señor…yo…- Empezó a decir la enfermeracuando el hombre se apareció por la puerta

-No diga nada

El reconocido miembro del Consejo Mayor de Panem, se acercó al lecho de la mujer y guardó silencio.

No necesitaba preguntar nada, el doctor a cargo ya le había informado todo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lu…cius….al…fin…-Victoria en un nuevo período de lucidez, extendió las manos temblorosas hacia él

-Es mejor que no te esfuerces, Victoria…-dijo Snow, alejándose ligeramente para mirar por la ventana.

El cielo estaba cubierto de oscuras nubes, presagiando tormenta

-Victoria... ¿por qué me has llamado?… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- preguntó con acento calmado

El muchacho cerró los ojos y apretó los labios en mudo gesto de furia. Su madre lo retuvo, tomándolo débilmente de la mano y acercándolo a ella

-¿es…necesario…que…lo...preguntes, Lucius?- replicó débilmente, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo

Snow entrecerró los ojos y las arrugas de su frente se marcaron más aún

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus músculos se sienten hechos de piedra, su respiración se vuelve irregular… ¡lo odia tanto!

Lo único que desearía en este momento, es poder enfrentarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo detesta…pero ahora, teniéndolo en frente, no puede hacer nada….debe contenerse…debe hacerlo, por ella…por su madre

_-…la pobre lo ha esperado por tanto tiempo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-todos…estos…años…nunca…te…he…pedido nada…nada… -las palabras de la mujer eran casi un susurro

Snow apretó los puños, por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer.

-no lo abandones...- Consiguió musitar, mientras la mano que sujetaba al muchacho comenzaba a soltarse

-Madre…madre…- Coriolanus sujetó la mano con fuerza

-Te…quiero, hijo…

-¡No me digas que me quieres!,¡es lo mismo que decir adiós! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS ADIÓS! -Sollozó Coriolanus

Snow se alejó, no podía soportar la escena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Médicos y enfermeras se abrieron paso, e intentaron echar a todos de la habitación.

-¡NO, NO ME VOY ELLA ME NECESITA! – gritaba Coriolanus con todas sus fuerzas, apartando a todo aquel que quisiera alejarlo de su madre

Oportunamente Fulvio, apareció de la nada y abrazó al chico alejándolo del lugar para dejar trabajar a los médicos. Aunque sabía que a esas alturas todo era inútil

-.-.-.-.-

Todo había terminado…

En su interior, todo era convulsión y dolor. Las lágrimas, que luchaban por salir, le quemaban los ojos

-ya me ocupé de la cuenta -musitó Lucius Snow, sin que uno solo de los rasgos de su rostro mostrara algún tipo de emoción-…si necesitaran algo…

-Señor Snow…yo pensé que…-Fulvio tragó en seco, no sabía cómo pedir lo que Victoria no había alcanzado a obtener del orgulloso funcionario-…usted sabe…el niño…

-¡NO!

Coriolanus se liberó de la manode Fulvio

\- no necesitamos nada que venga de él… ¿me oyes?... ¡NADA!

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Snow

\- no quiero las migajas de nadie. –repuso Coriolanus con voz queda

\- ¡Cállate!- ordenó Fulvio con dureza

-¡Me callaré cuando ÉL se vaya de aquí!- exclamó el muchacho apretando los puños

-¿Me estás desafiando, jovencito? -Snow entrecerró los ojos, desconcertado ante las palabras del chico.

-No, por supuesto que no – intervino Fulvio-…el muchacho no sabe lo que dice, todo esto lo ha consternado

-Él no me quiere, no me ha querido nunca, ¡no me querrá jamás!.…-dice Coriolanus con convicción-…y lo bueno es que no me interesa…

Cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza. El vacío que sentía en su interior era demasiado

-¿Crees que me aflijo, tío? ¡Bah!...-se plantó delante de Snow, desafiante-…VETE… ¡NADIE TE NECESITA!…-gritó temblando de rabia -¡TE ODIO!…

-Coriolanus… ¡CÁLMATE! –Fulvio intentó retenerlo-….lo siento…Lucius, te lo repito…es el dolor…él no sabe lo que dice…

Snow meneó la cabeza, recuperando la compostura

-No…él sabe lo que dice…-se acercó a Coriolanusy lo tomó fuertemente del brazo, marcando bien sus dedos en la joven piel, paralizándolo con su fría mirada, acercó los labios a su oído para susurrar quedamente

-… ¿me odias?... ¿eres mi enemigo? –preguntó con una incipiente sonrisa

Coriolanus bajó la cabeza, el cambio en la actitud del hombre lo confundía.

Una mueca se dibujó en el rostro de Lucius Snow, había tomado una decisión

-…entonces…si eres mi enemigo. Lo oportuno será….tenerte cerca…

-.-.-.-..-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-..-

_Aun no entiendo que es lo que está pasando, ni por qué me está llevando a esa casa. Me siento pésimo, siento mi estómago apretado, me duele, no he probado alimento alguno, en varios días, no puedo…siento que cada vez que trago, mi garganta se aprieta más. _

_¡Maldición... por qué tuvo que morir mi madre!_

_Duele, casi no puedo soportarlo, pero las lágrimas no saldrán._

_¡No voy a mostrar debilidad!_

_Ya no la tengo conmigo…debo valerme solo_

_Él camina delante de mí con paso firme, no se detiene, ni siquiera para comprobar si lo estoy siguiendo. De pronto me pregunto por qué ha decidido hacerse cargo de mí, por qué si nunca quiso hacerlo antes_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asustado, a pesar suyo se encontraba asustado.

Podía sentir la mirada incrédula de todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor y sin poder evitarlo tomó la mano del señor de la casa. Este ni se inmutó por la acción, al contrario de los que los flanqueaban, quienes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

Coriolanus decidió entonces subir la cabeza.

Sabía que no sería bien recibido en ese lugar, pero prefería ignorarlos, él no estaba aquí por ellos, sino porque Lucius Snow había decidido traerlo

Ambos se detuvieron frente una mujer de largo cabello azulado y ojos pintados de dorado

-Coriolanus

-Si

-Ella es Loga

La mujer estiró su brazo para saludarlo, pero el ademán no era para nada amistoso, un velado desprecio se notaba en su mirada.

La respuesta fue inmediata, el muchacho no extendió el brazo, negándole el saludo

-Coriolanus

La fría mirada de su padre se fijó en él, y tuvo que desistir aceptando "cortésmente" el saludo

\- tú te encargarás de enseñarle…–dijo dirigiéndose a Loga-….debe aprender a comportarse

-Sí, señorLucius….yo me encargaré del señorito – dijo la mujer no muy segura de lo que oía, mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Muéstrale su habitación –dijo Snow antes de retirarse, dejando al confundido muchacho solo con la mujer

-Vamos, camina –ordenó Loga con desdén

Coriolanus la siguió, arrastrando los pies

-.-.-.-..-

_-Esa postura,…esa ropa,…. ¡esos modales!…._

En el camino, Loga lo miraba porel rabillo del ojo, evaluándolo, mientras el muchacho intentaba esconder su nerviosismo,tras una mirada orgullosa

_-si el señor deseaba hacer una obra de caridad, debería haber tenido más cuidado al elegir al chico…¡Dios! ¡Y seré yo quien tendrá que instruirlo!_

La mujer desconocía por qué su señor le había encomendado el cuidado y la educación de ese muchachito

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Coriolanus Storm…por el momento soy su alumno y su responsabilidad, porque lo ha mandado el señor de la casa, es eso lo único que necesita saber – dijo secamente el muchacho, causando un mohín de disgusto en la mujer

Loga guio al chico a una de las habitaciones más alejada de la casa

-Bueno, puedes instalarte aquí…-le dijo mientras tiraba al interior del cuarto, la pequeña maleta que el muchacho había traído

-No debería haber hecho eso – comentó Coriolanus con parquedad

-¿QUE DICES?- gritó Loga, que no tenía la paciencia suficiente para soportar al "proyecto filantrópico" de Snow- No sé cómo lograste hacer que el señor te trajera a esta casa, chiquillo zarrapastroso, pero que te quede claro que no eres bien recibido en este lugar.

Coriolanus abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente

-La suerte no se puede almacenar, así que disfruta mientras te dure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Coriolanus cruzó los brazos, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. El vacío que sentía en su interior pronto fue reemplazado por la incertidumbre. ¿Por qué se encontraba en ese lugar? ¿Su padre finalmente lo admitía en su vida? De ser así, ¿por qué lo habían llevado al cuarto más alejado de la mansión? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaría allí y en qué condición?

Todo eso era demasiado.

Las horas pasaron, los sirvientes iban y venían llenando de cosas el cuarto ante la vigilante mirada de Loga, nadie le dirigía la palabra, o siquiera le pedía su opinión en cuanto a la transformación que sufría la habitación. Las lágrimas amenazaron de nuevo, pero se negó a dejarlas salir.

-¿Qué clase de vida me espera? —susurró, aunque sus palabras no estaban dirigidas a nadie

-.-.-.-.-

Coriolanus solo tenía unas horas en ese lugar y ya quería salir el lujoso cuarto que solo le había sido dado por los ruegos de una moribunda. Odiaba la mirada de desprecio de Loga, odiaba las miradas y cuchicheos de todos los sirvientes a su paso. Odiaba todo lo que existía bajo ese techo.

-_tu persona u opinión no le importan a nadie….acostúmbrate, ¡Imbécil!….-_ se insultó a sí mismo

El olor del ambientador saturaba su olfato, haciéndole sentir peor. Quería llorar, pero no tenía lágrimas, ya no tenía nada que realmente le importara; no le quedaba más que permanecer sentado allí, solo, esperando

-¿Porque no te presentaste a cenar, Coriolanus?

La voz de su padre lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Yo no debería estar aquí…todos lo saben…. ¡detesto el zumbido de sus voces a mi paso!…-murmuró entrecerrando los ojos-…si estuviera en mis manos callaría sus atrevidas bocas por siempre

Snow enarcó una ceja, comprendiéndolo todo

-Camina Coriolanus –dijo fríamente

-.-.-..-.-

Por un momento pensó que Snow lo llevaría a los Suburbios del Capitolio, de regreso con su tío, pero para su sorpresa lo dirigió hacia el salón principal.

Lucius Snow pidió al mayordomo que mandara a traer a todos los sirvientes en ese mismo instante. En poco tiempo el lugar estuvo casi lleno

-Los he llamado a todos, para que conozcan oficialmente a Coriolanus – con un ademán de mano le indico que diera un paso al frente-….aquí lo tienen….él es Coriolanus Snow,….mi hijo

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada pero en los rostros se podía ver la confusión, ninguno de los presentes daba crédito a lo dicho por su amo

-él es mi hijo…es un Snow, lleva mi sangre y solo por eso vale más que todos ustedes juntos….

Toda la estancia quedó en silencio Lucius Snow dio la vuelta quedando frente a Loga

-¿alguien lo duda?

-Nadie, amo- dijo ella haciendo una exagerada reverencia

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Snow hizo un ademán para que ella se acercara, para hablarle al oído

-Es mi hijo….recuérdalo la próxima vez que intentes menospreciarlo

Su voz era casi un suave susurro, Loga sudó frío. Su amo nunca amenazaba en vano

-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-

El muchacho, sin moverse de su sitio, miró de reojo a su padre

Los ojos se habían cerrado hasta convertirse en dos rendijas verduzcas, pero no había perdido la cuasi sonrisa que siempre le acompañaba, ladeada y arrogante que, sin necesidad de decir nada más, le hacía saber a todos a su alrededor que si no se cumplían sus deseos….estarían muertos.

_-…o algo peor…_

Coriolanus sonrió de lado, ya nadie lo vería despectivamente, no le tendrían aprecio, solo miedo a la reacción de su señor, pero eso no podría importarle menos.

Los engranes ya estaban moviéndose y dentro de relativamente poco, tendría aquellos dones que la sangre maldita de los Snow poseía

**Notas.-**

Hola!

Saludos a todos, especialmente al foro diente de león.

Escribir acerca de este personaje me gustó demasiado.

Tengo algo más escrito, pero desearía saber si les interesa que siga la historia o es suficiente

Hay que tener en cuenta que es el malo de la historia y no creo tenga muchos fans :P.

De todas formas espero sus comentarios, gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

**Capítulo 2: Lo que realmente quieres**

-…probamos con esa idea el año pasado, y fue de lo más complicado -continuó explicando Casiuss, mientras subían la escalera hacia el cuarto de control- Además no le gustó al presidente, tuvimos que hacer demasiados ajustes de última hora. Pero no había otra forma. ¿No crees?

Lucius Snow solo movió la cabeza y no dijo nada, Casiuss Regis III era un imbécil, no importaba que perteneciera a una de las más importantes familias de Pamen, ni que de acuerdo a comentarios en los más altos círculos políticos, fuera el primero en la línea de sucesión

_-nada de eso le quita lo imbécil_…-pensó con los labios apretados

Y él hacía tiempo que había aprendido que la única forma de tratar con un imbécil era ignorarle.

-este año las cosas irán mejor… -comentó Cassius Regis III cuando llegaban a la puerta-… porque tenemos…nuevo cuarto de control– canturreó con voz chillona antes de abrir la puerta

A Snow le costó un poco ajustar la vista, ante él se encontraba la sala de control de los juegos en toda su gloria

-¿Es una maravilla, verdad? -preguntó Casiuss-. ¿Verdad que es una auténtica maravilla?

-Sí -contestó Snow sin demasiado entusiasmo-…veo que tomaste en cuenta las sugerencias de la comisión

-Sí, claro aunque le puse mi toque personal

A su alrededor la nueva sala de control de los juegos del Hambre brillaba con luz propia

_-luces brillantes, sonido estrambótico….y aberraciones de la naturaleza, sí, es muy de tu estilo –_pensó en su interior con fastidio bien disimulado

-Hoy los muchachos de la secundaria vendrán de visita, ¡ya verás lo impresionados que quedarán!

-Por supuesto

-¿te comenté que mi hijo fue elegido portavoz de su curso? – comentó con paternal orgullo

-Sí, un par de veces…-retrucó Lucius Snow fijando su vista en uno de los paneles más cercanos, donde se podía observar el último aditamento a los cercanos decimosextos Juegos del Hambre, un tipo muy especial de mutante creado por ingeniería genética…..un muto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

En el tercer piso del edificio, un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria iniciaba la visita guiada

-Miss James…..Miss James…-Coriolanus llamó la atención de la maestra a cargo

-¿Qué quieres Coriolanus?- preguntó ella, sin dejar de garabatear sobre unos papeles que le habían pedido llenar en la puerta a último momento

-Lo siento mucho, Miss James – murmuró Coriolanus a la ocupada maestra – creo que olvidé mi infopad en el bus

-¡DIABLOS!

Las risas generales fueron acalladas por un fuerte carraspeo de Miss James

-¡QUÉ HACES QUE NO VUELVES INMEDIATAMENTE POR ÉL!

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

El presidente Marcus Flagg hizo acto de presencia y Cassius comenzó la verborragia acerca de las dificultades que había conllevado el proyecto, los niveles de seguridad, etc.

_\- _desde el hacha de piedra hasta la ingeniería genética es increíble lo mucho que ha progresado la técnica... y lo poco que han variado las intenciones. –murmuró para sí Lucius Snow

-¿Decías algo Lucius? – preguntó el presidente

-No, nada importante, señor

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Coriolanus retornó a los pocos minutos

Caminó por unos de los largos y solitarios pasillos, arrastrando los pies y leyendo todos los carteles a su paso,esperando que alguien apareciera de un momento a otro, para indicarle dónde estaba su clase

-... Departamento de desarrollo, Sala 5-S…. _Miss James disfruta gritarme._ …Sala de control 1-A…._Miss James no subiría su voz delante de mi padre…_Almacén A-4….._Miss James se deshace en halagos y risitas tontas cuando está junto a él _

Apretó los labios con molestia

_-Es una maldita hipócrita_ – pensó – _todos en el capitolio lo son…_

_-_Laboratorio G….Área Restringida….prohibido el ingreso

Una luz parpadeante roja, remarcaba la advertencia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius Snow se paró en seco y se volvió, para mirar fijamente a las dos personas que hablaban cerca de él. ¡Cómo los odiaba! ¿Pero eso era suficiente?

Apretó los puños

¡No tenía por qué hacerlo!

No, no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero sus manos parecían tener voluntad propia. Miró hacia todos lados. Nadie lo observaba, tenía el panel de control a su alcance.

_-Solo un par de teclas….nunca volveré a tener otra oportunidad así…._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo después, Coriolanus sería incapaz de recordar lo que sintió en aquellos momentos, ni cómo se sucedieron exactamente las cosas. Cada vez que trataba de analizarlas acabaría confuso.

\- la luz indicadora se ha puesto en verde…

La curiosidad… la sensación de que dentro de ese laboratorio estaba ocurriendo algo extraño.

Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para espiar

El hedor. El abrumador hedor lo rodeó por ó contra una caja descuidadamente dejada en medio del pasillo.

Maldijo por lo bajo, se recompuso casi de inmediato, pero al mirar hacia adelante…lo vio

-¡UN TIGRE!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡UN MUTO!...es lo último en ingeniería genética, señor presidente

\- Estoy realmente impresionado – comentó el presidente Flagg –pero… ¿no es peligroso?

\- En absoluto….me preocupé hasta del último detalle en cuestión de seguridad, no dejé nada al azar – dijo con convicción

– bien hecho

De pie en el escalón superior de la sala de control, Lucius Snow aspiró el aire tibio a grandes bocanadas, aferrado al pasamano.

Una mano fuerte y cálida cayó sobre su espalda. Al volverse vio que era Jard Flickerman, su buen amigo. El encargado de comunicaciones, lucía una expresión preocupada.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Jard.

-Si. Por un momento me he mareado….debe ser el calor.

-También estoy molesto de que como siempre se esté dando todo el crédito -respondió Jard.-…gusano rastrero…con gusto lo lanzaría frente a una de sus creaciones

Lucius sintió que sus labios se curvaron en una involuntaria sonrisa.

-Sí…eso sería algo digno de verse….- dijo Lucius Snow, no sin un toque de malicia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Coriolanus aspiraba el aire a bocanadas. Tratando de tranquilizarse

Quizás había imaginado lo del tigre

_-Era grande, con los ojos de un verde resplandeciente, con manchas y rayas oscuras en su piel, parecía una especie de tigre…..pero los tigres no son verdes…. ¡Y SU PIEL NO DERRAMA BABA!_

Sentía que el corazón y el estómago subían a su garganta. Sacó su pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor

Repentinamente una mano rodeó su cuello.

Snow lanzó un grito sofocado y por un momento, tuvo la espantosa sensación de que iba a morir.

Una risa desdeñosa lo sacó de su error

Era Casiuss Regis IV, "Regie" sonriendo displicente

-Me ha mandado la maestra porque te tardabas demasiado, "Snowy"

-Sí, estaba buscándolos-dijo Snow tratando de recomponerse y odiando nuevamente al muchacho que gustaba ponerle motes

-¡¿estabas buscándonos y terminaste aquí?! –Preguntó Regie riéndose-….no eres el tipo más listo del mundo ¿verdad?...Espera a que les cuente a todos que encontré a "Snowy", muerto de susto…y casi llorando… en un inmundo sótano

\- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! -dijo Snow molesto - Además, no estaba perdido. Solo me llamaron la atención unos ruidos y quise averiguar que había dentro de este cuarto.

-¿Y qué hay? -preguntó Regie -.¿Algún prototipo interesante?

-Si…algo increíble -murmuró Coriolanus apretando los labios-….casi me hizo temblar de la emoción- se echó a reír casi histéricamente completando el comentario

-¿en serio?...–preguntó Regie, desconcertado-….eso tengo que verlo

-No….es tarde, ya nos tenemos que ir, Miss James y tu padre se molestarán

-Oh, vamos -insistió Regie, cogiéndole del brazo con una mano y empujando la puerta con la otra-… ¡yo también quiero ver!

Entraron antes de que Snow, pudiera soltarse

-¡¿Un tigre?! -exclamó Regie -…dices que aquí dentro hay un tigre

-Sí…..o eso creo…..está del otro lado.

-No te creo….no dejarían algo así en este lugar…no sin vigilancia…..haré que Miss James te castigue por mentiroso

Regie empezó a andar por el pasillo, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de lo que había asustado tanto a Coriolanus

-No soy un mentiroso

-Si quieres asustarme pierdes el tiempo...¡PERDEDOR!

-No miento… ¡míralo está ahí!...!CORRE!

Repentinamente el animal salió a su encuentro, escupiendo sali va y bufando de la manera más aterradora.

Regie lanzó un chillido, pero ya era demasiado tarde, una de las garras estuvo a punto de vaciarle un ojo, y un mordisco del felino se llevó parte de una oreja.

Coriolanus hechó a correr sin mirar atrás

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las náuseas, el vértigo eran intensos. Apretó sus sienes con todas sus fuerzas

-_No fue mi culpa….no fue mi culpa….no pueden culparme….¡NO DEBEN CULPARME!_

Las náuseas fueron pasando poco a poco y finalmente pudo dominar el impulso de correr por el pasillo gritando por ayuda.

Su rostro se volvió absolutamente inexpresivo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Lucius Snow, fríamente cuando las primeras sirenas empezaron a sonar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

-¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó Miss James con furia contenida

Coriolanus se alisó el revuelto cabello con una mano.

-Disculpe, Miss James…este lugar es demasiado grande, me perdí

-¿Viste a Regie?….él fue a buscarte

Coriolanus tosió quedamente antes de responder con total calma

-No, Miss James.

-Vuelve a la formación Coriolanus….yo buscaré a un Agente de Paz para que me ayude a buscarlo

-Como usted diga, Miss James...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las seis en punto de la mañana del día siguiente, Lucius Snow estaba sentado en el comedor desayunando, cuando bajó su hijo vestido de riguroso luto

\- Buenos días, padre- dijo Coriolanus, sentándose en la silla frente a él, siendo servido inmediatamente por una de las sirvientas-….las clases se suspendieron….hoy todos acudiremos al funeral del pobre de Regie

Lucius gruñó algo sin levantar la vista del informe que revisaba

\- ¿Quiere algo más, señor? – preguntó la sirvienta

\- No, gracias

\- Poco apetito hoy, ¿eh?

\- No mucho.

\- El accidente de ayer nos afectó a todos

\- tal vez sea eso.

_\- Si…tal vez sea eso…. ¿qué dirías si te contara que no fue del todo un accidente, padre?...al menos levantarías la vista de esos papeles y me mirarías ¿no es cierto?_

Necesitaba a su padre, lo necesitaba para que él le dijese qué era lo bueno, qué era lo malo. Pero él continuaba indiferente, demasiado concentrado en su trabajo

_-Sería algo como…. Ah, por cierto, ¿sabías que el hijo de tu buen amigo Regis III murió porque lo llevé al cuarto del muto? ….y que pude llamar por auxilio, pero no lo hice…. ¿Serías capaz de denunciarme a las autoridades, padre?….Creo que eso no te convendría, tú también te meterías en muchos problemas, ¿verdad?_

-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras se dirigían al funeral bajo una fría y apacible lluvia de otoño, Jard habló incansablemente de los detalles acerca de la muerte del muchacho. Parecía querer acostumbrarse a la idea. Afirmó que no creíaposible una falla de seguridad a ese nivel

-¡aún no puedo aceptarlo!...

-lo aceptes o no….así son las cosas.

-Regis está devastado...y no solo por lo de su hijo. ¡Marcus está tan molesto!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El grupo de deudos y amigos que se apiñaban bajo paraguas negros en forma de flor. Coriolanus descubrió que una cosa era recordar la arrogancia e insolencia de Regie.

Y otra cosa muy distinta era ver a los padres, con sus trajes negros, ambos parecían totalmente aturdidos

Todos los deudos y amigos estaban enterados de cómo habían encontrado a Regie, solo retazos de carne y sangre

La garganta de Coriolanus se convulsionó. Se inclinó hacia adelante bajo la lluvia fría, luchando contra esa sensación.

-No quiero estar aquí — dijo Coriolanus—. ¿Podemos irnos?

\- Sí, por supuesto —respondió Jard. Él también estaba pálido

Se alejaron del grupo

-Es tremendo para los padres - comentó Jard - Me refiero al escándalo.

-Ellos... esto... ¿recibirán ayuda? –preguntó Coriolanus

—Muy generosa, desde el punto de vista económico —contestó Lucius, con voz casi monótona.

– la necesitaran….con la familia ha quedado en desgracia, Marcus no perdona errores de este tipo….aunque el afectado haya sido de su familia…-comento Jard-….!aun no entiendo cómo pudo pasar!...necesitamos averiguar sin falta qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió

-La investigación está en marcha— respondió Lucius. -No te preocupes….yo me haré cargo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Ya solos en su casa, Lucius mandó a su hijo al despacho, necesitaba hablar con él.

Lo mandó sentar frente a él y lo observó en silencio por unos minutos que se antojaron eternos, casi aquilatándolo.

Coriolanus experimentó una certidumbre súbita ¿su padre sabría lo ocurrido?

\- Coriolanus - dijo su padre por fin con una voz que le pareció más fría y más in humana de lo de costumbre - Te he dicho cien veces que cuides tus cosas… ¡¿perdiste este pañuelo?!

Coriolanus palideció, su padre lo había descubierto.

-….yo….perdóname - se disculpó, temeroso de enfurecerlo si agrega ba algo.

\- La próxima vez ten más cuidado. No siempre estaré cerca para cuidarte…

El momento que tardó en llegar la comprensión le pareció casi eterno; mientras miraba los ojos fríos de su padre, le pareció comprender muchas cosas por primera vez; la menor de ellas, que Lucius estaba mucho más hambriento de poder de lo que él había imaginado.

-Voy a la cama….buenas noches.

-Buenas noches - respondió su padre.

Subió a su cuarto, afirmando en su mente que el mundo no era bueno…y sobre todo que él no era bueno, y eso no estaba del todo mal.

_\- Ser una Mala Persona…hay quienes tienen que serlo, supongo….después de todo soy un Snow_


End file.
